<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The burst by TFALokiwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669472">The burst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter'>TFALokiwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ark II (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Appendicitis, Found Family, Gen, Heartwarming, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, References to Lost in Space (1965), Tearjerker, Zachary Smith is Fagon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another incident at grid 7 and 14, but, only tied closely to Fagon and the Flies. Area more known as Sector 9 Area 42.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How great thieves fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time,  Fagon and his band of children lacked a reason to leave the area that they called home not like Fagonville due to the drought that caused a certain annoyance in living circumstance. With time, the villagers and the Flies assembled cattle that had survived the monumental change in living conditions for humanity for hundreds of years that included horses. Fagon was slowly watching civilization return -- a long time coming -- something that was once seen as unattainable.</p><p>The mark of the dark ages still lingered on certain parts of the continent, something that kept the Ark II working day in and day out without needing to resort to violence and certain death to make sure things went their way. Fagon admired his former opponents in the realm of survival with their courage, determination, and faith that things would turn out okay. It had been full two years since he had last seen the crew of the Ark II and the children had grown with proper nutrition. Three members of the eight that came in to this village with him were ready to go out on their own and establish their own hut, their own livestock, their own personal lives outside of Fagon's orbit.</p><p>Speaking of nutrition, he hadn't experienced hunger since yesterday afternoon and puked after each time that he had eaten. Not since the sudden lower pain that erupted hours ago, numbing, but a matter that stood out as it had been ages since pain had been his companion. He didn't feel all that well during a time of content, peace, and reconstruction and opting to say at one place.</p><p>Yet, he felt his time was ending. The time of running around searching for food, shelter, and water from place to place. He was part of a era that had come and pass -- he looked up toward the sky, squinting at it --the numbing pain returning. Fagon looked on searching through the environment finding a small forest ahead of him then shifted his attention toward the children playing a game. <em>It's their time now, Fagon,</em> he told himself as he proceeded to get up then walk away and his entire body ached with each movement that was made. </p><p>"Master Fagon!" Sneaker called.</p><p>Fagon turned in their direction then looked down spotting the large bag made of cones.</p><p>"Kick it back!" Rocky called.</p><p>"Yeah!" Tick called. "Kick it!"</p><p>Fagon withdrew his foot then swung it forward. The children cried then chased after the large bundle with string tied at the stems ever so tightly. Fagon smiled, observing the children, remembering how young that he used to be himself. How young, how innocent, how determined to spend what time that he had as a young lad in a time of joy until he had to be a adult. He turned away then walked on.</p><p>Making them witness the horror of death without proper treatment right as civilization was in the mist of returning and sustained in the most fragile of circumstance. The village was delicate, fragile, and easily broken apart. They had survived winter, they had survived in the endless caves and in their huts. The nine children can easily survive the loss of someone who had been in their lives for if only briefly as he was in theirs.</p><p>Fagon tripped over a rock then fell down to his knees as he yelped. The pain shifted over to his lower right abdomen. His figure became crumpled on the ground over the sound of laughter coming from across and the pain was such a annoyance that moving wasn't a option laying under the large tree branch that provided some shade. The sound of children laughing was a sound that he hadn't minded.</p><p>"Master Fagon?" The youngest, Tadpole, called over the distant laughter but sounded so close to him. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I-I--I am fine, Tadpole." Fagon said. "Just taking a nap."</p><p>"On your chest?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, on my chest!" Fagon quickly tried to retain the control over the situation.</p><p>"On the grass without a blankie?" Tadpole asked, flabbergasted.</p><p>"Not that bad of a place when I am surrounded by the young lads most dearest to me." Fagon argued. </p><p>"If that floats your boat." Tadpole said then ran off with the makeshift ball.</p><p>Fagon struggled to lift himself up but instead felt nauseous and flipped over on to his back.</p><p>"Oh dear," Fagon said. "Oh, sweet sorrow, sweet agony, why must I be inflicted with tragic horror?"</p><p>He rubbed his forehead, feeling ill, even feeling his low grade fever. There was no escape from making the children aware of his condition and that was a final fact that became so apparent to him as he dragged himself off over to the nearest tree then set his back against it facing the children in the crosshairs of pain, sickness, and not in the best health. He pinched his nose.</p><p>The matter was sealed, stamped on, and implanted by things out of his control such as the life that had been before. Fagon lifted his head up where he found a surface to keep it and observed the children from afar having fun. It was as if he were watching the cycle of life; young, pre-teen, teenager, and old. Children so young and full of potential futures ahead of them holding promising opportunities for civilization and their part in it.</p><p>Fagon winced between each wave of the pain, his eyes tearing up, the pain growing sharper over the passing hours yet being unaware that hours were passing while enjoying the entertainment going on before his eyes. It was getting dark out when Tick came running his way with a broad grin. Tick wasn't a boy but a teenager, his once short legs were quite long just as his arms except his hair wasn't a big as it had been two years ago, his voice no longer high but a deep tone that belonged to a teenager. </p><p>"My team got thirty-five points!"</p><p>"Congratulations!"</p><p>"This is the best day I have had in years." Tick said then grimly noted and winced as he gestured toward his knee. "Some of us got some scrapes. But  that doesn't matter, today is a very great day."</p><p>Fagon cleared his throat; just today, one of the good days, was the few days that he <i>had</i> to go.</p><p>"Tick, sit down beside me." Fagon requested.</p><p>"Okay." Tick sat down beside him.</p><p>"My dear Tick, I have to leave."</p><p>"To go where?"</p><p>"In the holy blue sky  with my creator."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"3 days."</p><p>"3 days?"</p><p>"Yes, 3 days. Easily treatable with the hands of science--but, we don't have it."</p><p>"So soon?"</p><p>"Yes, so soon."</p><p>"You can't leave!"</p><p>"I have to."</p><p>"You can't!"</p><p>"I have to."</p><p>"You can't!"</p><p>"I HAVE TO!" </p><p>  Fagon glared back at the teenager.</p><p>"This . . ." he shook his hands then clenched it. "Spite can't keep me from falling into the silver talons of a angel, flown away, watching you shrink until all of life is ants and I am happily safe and sound on God's comfy, warm, innocent clouds."</p><p>The older man found a reason to smile, at ease, calm with a soothing thought of what came in the thereafter.</p><p>"We don't have the technology to prevent my death."</p><p>With that comment, the older man lowered his head and it was quiet between them.</p><p>"What do you have?"</p><p>"Appendicitis, Tick." Fagon said, then proceeded to laugh with pain. "Most of the information to treat it properly can be found in medical books . . ."</p><p>"Master Fagon!" Tick exclaimed in alarm as Fagon leaned forward with a cry then was helped up with his back set up right. </p><p>"I am fine." Fagon squeezed his eyes shut clasping against where it hurt with a hiss. "It's not that bad. . . yet." it was painful to sigh then shifted his attention upon the young man and smiled. "I can get to the village with my dignity intact."</p><p>"Medical books?" Tick asked. </p><p>"Yes, medical books." Fagon nodded, painfully.</p><p>"What are medical books?" Tick asked.</p><p>"All that is left of people who studied and inspected and treated the human body who wrote down their treatments in the field of medicine." Fagon was in the throes of pain, yet did not allow it to completely control him. The older man had a lengthy pause over the concern of the teenager then let it out as a shaky but pained sigh. "They are not around, but their experiences still are."</p><p>"You don't have any books that we can use to operate on. .  ." Tick noted. </p><p>"Or the medicine to let me sleep without pain." Fagon said. </p><p>"We got nothing." Tick voiced the thought that was on Fagon's mind.</p><p>And then, it finally hit Tick, Fagon wasn't going to be there with him in any form. Much like civilization once was with a ticking time bomb that was man made conflict, Fagon was only out for a limited time. Tick cleared his throat but there was nothing to swallow but air. He was only going to be around in one singular form from then on after being claimed. </p><p> Just a empty corpse that needed to be disposed of, no escape driver, no reliable backstabber, no teacher, just back to the way things had been before the old man had entered his life and not being able to revisit the older man's words that wasn't in memory. It was a long moment of silence between them. Tick looked toward the older man as the fact that soon, there would only be a void in his life where the older man once lived in.</p><p>"That's the life we live." The older man's features eased upon looking toward the boy then smirked and patted on his hand. "About time I reached the conclusion of this - --" he gestured toward himself. "--daft old book."</p><p>"Some old books don't have to end in plain sight and decompose while at it." Was the argument that was so simple, so innocent, yet a drastic wish as Tick shook his head. </p><p>"Tick, you and I?" He set his hand on the teenager's shoulder, smiling if only briefly, at a thought that was far better than the ones that would follow tonight. "We should have met under better circumstance, perhaps we would have been friends, great friends, and have---"</p><p>Fagon winced over a new flash of pain.</p><p>"A little more time is what you were about to say, Master Fagon."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Let's return to the village." Tick got up to his feet then held a hand out for the older man.</p><p>Fagon winced as he used the teenager to help himself up then they walked toward the wagon with a arm set along Tick's shoulder. Rocky got up from the wagon, leaped down, and bee-lined his way after Fagon and Tick then provided support joining the older man's side. It was difficult to remain standing with the illness striking upon him over and over as did the pain that never changed.</p><p>The group boarded the wagon then Fagon counted them all.</p><p>"--SIXTEEN--" Fagon counted. "Tick, who are the new comers?" Fagon looked toward the eighteen year old, curiously. "Didn't we get to thirteen after summer had started ?"</p><p>"Last I saw, it was thirteen." Tick agreed, looking back at the crowd then shrugged. "Hey, do you have parents?"</p><p>"No." Was the response. </p><p>"More the merrier then," Fagon said as he shrugged off his initial shock. "More hands for the farm."</p><p>He grinned upon the new members of the group.</p><p>"Your names are Penelope," he pointed at what appeared to be a nine year old Korean girl. "John," his hand moved to the young Japanese boy who appeared to be a pre-teen then toward a Native American boy. "Donald," and motioned his hand toward a biracial fourteen year old girl. "and Maureen."</p><p>He scanned the crowd then looked out. </p><p>"Snnnneaaker! SNEAAAKER! SSSSSSSSSSSNEAAAAAAAAAKKER!" His voice boomed, loudly, with emphasis. "SSSSSSNNNNNNNNNEEEAAAAAAKKEEEEEEEEER!"</p><p>The seventeen year old came running out of the forest holding the large bundle of neatly tied cones.</p><p>"Of course, the cones." Fagon said, relieved, as Sneaker bolted into the wagon. "Now," he handed the reigns to Tick. "You drive."</p><p>Tick looked toward Fagon and handed the reigns back.</p><p>"Master Fagon, I am not old enough to drive." Tick argued.</p><p>"Tick, you are the master now." Fagon said, handing then back and Tick promptly returned it. "You know all the tricks." </p><p>"I don't need tricks to survive, now do I?" Tick returned the reigns. </p><p>"To make do with what you got; you do!" Fagon returned the reigns back to the young man. "Stealing does not count as a trick when it comes to farming, my dear Tick."</p><p> He put a hand on the side of the teenager shoulder as the conversation drew the attention of the other children and met Tick's brown eyes, giving the shoulder a gentle squeeze, bitterly yet sorrowfully. Tick frowned in return shaking his head, stubborn.  </p><p>"No." Tick returned the reigns. </p><p>"You are eighteen." Then it was the older man's turn.</p><p>Tick shook his head as he had it lowered once returning the reigns back to Fagon.</p><p> "I don't feel want to grow up!" Tick insisted. </p><p>"You have to!"

</p><p>"No!"

</p><p>"If it's any consolation, you will always be a little boy to me." Fagon reassured, his tone softer and gentler, withdrawing his hand. "You have those children at your back." </p><p>"Because of <i>you</i>." Tick's voice cracked, emotionally charged, against change that threatened to take apart the little world that felt so perfect up until now and what he had craved so dearly. "You took care of us when no one else would."</p><p>Fagon motioned his free hand to the children behind them.</p><p> "You have always cared for them when I didn't," he lowered his hand down to his knee. "They rallied behind you.  . . always." </p><p>"That's not true." Tick protested. </p><p>Fagon had a broken grin looking upon the younger man then hugged him.</p><p> "I was as much your protector as you were mine." Fagon whispered as the  younger man cried into his chest and the older man patted on Tick's back. "You can be the next old man to care about children and care for their well being; Master isn't just exclusive to me, my dear sir."</p><p>The crying from Tick stopped then the young man withdrew. </p><p>"Alright." Tick said as Fagon handed the reigns back into his hands. "But, I won't like it."</p><p>With a cry, the horses were sent running and Fagon clenched on to his hat as the horses ran on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How apprenticies listen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you really leaving, Tick?" Rocky asked.</p><p>Tick stirred the pot that was full of beans and carrots with a spoon then turned his gaze upon the older boy.</p><p>"I can't see doing nothing being a option." Tick said.</p><p>Rocky frowned while withdrawing his arms from his knees and leaned back.</p><p>"Be there for him." Rocky said, his hands clasped in his lap. "My parents -- they --both of them died by the burst."</p><p>"What was that like?" Tick lifted a brow looking toward the older boy.</p><p>"They were in pain," Then Rocky sighed. "Initially."</p><p>Tick continued to stir the pot as pieces of corn were dropped in. It was quiet between them as the soup heated the corn up to the temperature of what was inside as the minutes passed by over the distant groans coming from the farm house across. Tick was set near the pot in a makeshift chair made of various materials. Tick shifted his gaze upon Rocky, quite curious.</p><p>"I helped them pass with some weeds from the ditch." Rocky confessed. "We could find those weeds in the morning--"</p><p>"Fagon wouldn't want that." Tick said. "You know how he doesn't want to be tricked for hours a time."</p><p>"That's what makes him different from everyone else that we know." Rocky noted. "He doesn't take the more reasonable option."</p><p>"If I don't find the Ark II by tomorrow afternoon then I will be there." Tick said.</p><p>"Tick, he doesn't have much time. He told us that it started yesterday afternoon. He'll be dead by then."</p><p>"I get the feeling that he won't be."</p><p>"Oh dear, woe is me, the pain, the pain."</p><p>The children turned their attention toward the cries of the older man who was set down with care by the two oldest members of the group with a large barrel for him to rest his back and neck against. </p><p>"Master Fagon, why are you out of bed? You need all the rest you can get for tomorrow."</p><p>"I prefer see the night sky when I am feeling at my best instead of my worse. . ." he looked toward the stars, nostalgically. "And to remember all those adventures that were had seeking for Earth with a family very dear to me."</p><p>The group gathered around the makeshift fire pit. The group exchanged glances as the meal was taken out of the pot and the bowls were exchanged member to member all with the older man declining with the shake of his hand. The group silently ate together as a group that felt so ordinary with the exception -- that for the first time since he had babbled about his exploits in the beginning of their association and stopped afterwards --that the older man started to talk about before.</p><p>About before the way that after the end of civilization was. Sure the end was still scattered around the world out of their healthy and hospital section, yet it seemed so far away and non-existent with the new warm clothes that they were, how easy and reliable this section was, unlike the little villages were all that was left of cities still deep in scarce supplies and struggling for survival. It was all so easy to forget what they had hit jack pot, that they were lucky, that others weren't as lucky as they were and took their new found life style for granted.</p><p>"Did you know any space people back in the day?" Tick asked.</p><p>Fagon nodded much to Tick's shock.</p><p>"A long time ago, Tick, before disease, war, climate change brought upon this desolate new dark age. . ." He looked back, so fond. "My cousin Jeremiah and I knew a space family who's goal -- ultimate goal -- was reaching Alpha Centauri."</p><p>"Did they make it?" Sneaker asked.</p><p>His attention was fixated on the stars, a specific constellation, one that belonged to the Alpha Centauri system as his eyes grew teary.</p><p>"After three years, they made it." He looked upon the large group.</p><p>"What were they like?" Sneaker asked.</p><p>"They were kind, loving, and forgiving." Fagon said.</p><p>"Three years in space must have been forever." Sneaker commented.</p><p>"Forever enough to stick with him." Tadpole commented earning a teary eyed nod from Fagon.</p><p>"But those three years I spent with the Robinsons?" He was silent for a long moment. "Those belong to <em>them</em>. Nobody else can claim them."</p><p>Tick stirred the beans.</p><p>"Now, they're gone. . . All gone." he shook his head with a weepy and tired groan. He placed his hand on his face, sobbing, heartbroken regarding his luck. "I should have gone <em>with them</em>."</p><p>His hand was then placed his hand on his forehead as he hung his head.</p><p>"Oh, the pain. The pain."</p><p>"Who were you with them?" Tadpole asked, curious.</p><p>"I was a member of their family." Fagon said. "That's who I was. It didn't matter who I was before, just who I was then."</p><p>"No, <em>before</em> Master Fagon."</p><p>"The name doesn't matter. " Fagon shook his head with a wince. "Can't leverage it to my liking or to our liking." It came out so sorrowfully. "It's only part of a fairy tale."</p><p>"We like fairytales, Master Fagon." Tick said.</p><p>"If you insist then I shall." Fagon said.</p><p>The children cheered at once.</p><p>"In 1997. . . there was a very greedy man by the name Doctor Zachary Smith, a colonel, of The United States Space Corps. The United States was part of states scattered all over this continent, there were fifty of them all, before the number grew close to sixty before the demise of civilization."</p><p>He smiled, fondly, upon the recollection.</p><p>"There was Prussia, Britain, Canada, Ireland, China, Japan, Australia, Africa, Mexico, Denmark, India, and other nations scattered around the world."</p><p>They continued eating listening to the storyteller.</p><p>"Outside of that, there was a planet who's inhabitants did not want humanity to arrive because they believed one of their own was killed and studied. .  ."</p><p>Fagon grimaced looking on into the distant watching as a memory replayed itself as a transparent specter that only could be seen by him.</p><p>"So they hired this man through a organization called Aeolus 14 Umbra." He was quiet for a short moment. "They were the Aeolians and Doctor Smith was their saboteur."</p><p>"Did he know?" Sneaker asked.</p><p>"Didn't matter what they were or who they were, all that mattered was money."</p><p>"What's money?" Tadpole asked.</p><p>The stares that his children were giving him were enough to summon a smile.</p><p>"Something that is used as currency to purchase goods. Coins from civilization can still be found to this day even coins with Harriet Tubman." The older man smiled, looking back, at his collection of coins. "Even hidden some myself for prosperity."</p><p>"It was a perfect union, silence guaranteed by payment, one time use, slithering away after the job was over, and the mission seen as a massive failure and sights refocused to somewhere nearer." His arm was set behind his head looking on toward the night sky reflecting off the past. "That was how it was supposed to go."</p><p>"How did it go, Master Fagon?" Tick asked.</p><p>"He was caught by a Military Police Officer after sabotaging their robot--"</p><p>"What's a Military Police Officer?" Tick asked.</p><p>Fagon smiled, with this storytelling, he was going to leave behind the skeleton of a military and it's functions. It wasn't just going to be a story of his experience to be handed down to generation from generation with some embellishments. And that was alright by him, his story was never going to decompose or be forgotten. Fagon was sure of it. He was always going to be there and meet new people as a story himself.</p>
<hr/><p>In a few short hours, Fagon was fast asleep after having been moved into his hut and Tick was able to make his departure. Tick looked toward the man who was resting on a well preserved couch that was surrounded by the rest of the children and some of whom were wide awake. The man wasn't in pain while blissfully awaiting to join those that he loved so dearly and the way that he talked about them easily made it clear that he was looking forward to passing away and reunite with them.</p><p>The newcomers were strewn around the bedroom wide awake watching the older man sleep while the others were snoring away and one of them was sleep walking around outside. The young girls had their trained eyes on the older man's chest rise up and down with each breath that was exhaled and inhaled. Tick walked out of the hut then proceeded to walk directly in the direction of the horses followed by Penelope and Maureen. The eighteen year old had to pause in his tracks then turn toward them with a sigh once sensing that he were being followed. </p><p>"You don't have to come with me." Tick held his hand up.</p><p>"It's dangerous out there," Maureen argued as she revealed a large bat from behind her.</p><p>"So it is best to have some back up." Penelope revealed a thin long saber from behind her back.</p><p>"Never mind, you can come with me." Tick eyed at the saber. "You better have a place to put that, Penelope."</p><p>"Always have one." Penelope slid it back in where she had it.</p><p>"We're going to search for the Ark II and bring it's crew here," Tick said as he turned away then proceeded to walk down the stairs with the young girls tagging after him.  "They have things can do magic that Fagon can't do."</p><p>"Can they do magic on him?" Maureen asked, concerned.</p><p>"That's what I am hoping." Tick said.</p><p>Tick was the first of them to unhook the horses from the wagon and leap on to one with Maureen helping Penelope on to her horse as well then followed after the older boy into the early morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. how help comes to save the day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dialogue heavy at the lower half.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was breaking daylight when Maureen, Penelope, and Tick arrived to the Ark II. The horses paused in their tracks then Tick was the first to get off and come over to Penelope's horse. Penelope slid off and crashed into his arms causing him to fall over then land on his back with a definite thud. The teenager groaned with Penelope right on top of him squirming up to her feet then move away. </p><p>After a few moments to himself, Tick got back up to his feet and helped Maureen down to the ground and steadied her. She was out of his hands in little less than a few seconds just as many that she had been in his hands that guided her down.</p><p>"Is this the Ark II?" Penelope asked.</p><p>Tick turned in the direction of the young girl then nodded.</p><p>"Yep," Tick said. "That's it."</p><p>Tick approached Penelope as the two young girls took their weapons out.</p><p>"Something doesn't feel right here," Maureen said as she looked around.</p><p>"They must be sleeping." Tick presumed then approached the Ark II. "Can't let them sleep for long, we have a life to save."</p><p>Tick placed his hands on the wall of the Ark II, patting along it, searching for a button that opened the door. A growl escaped from behind Tick, who froze, remaining still and silent as the horses were freaking out from across. Maureen took out from her knapsack some loose meat then chucked them off across from Tick and the lone wolf chased after it and the sound of high pitch squeaks were heard.</p><p>Maureen turned in the direction of the squeaks to spot small pups wandering out of the den, so small, so chubby, their hair raised, tilting their heads back and forth at her. They were so small but quite so dangerous when it came to a parental figure protecting them and they ran right back into the den followed by the grown wolf. The tension in the air evaporated like it were nothing more than just water that had kept them all submerged and been heated away by the hot rigid temperature that didn't quite exist.</p><p>"I got the door open!" Tick announced.</p><p>Penelope was the second to come in after Tick so Maureen joined them.</p><p>"It's so dark!" Maureen complained.</p><p>"And years since I was in here," Tick said. "I was just a kid. . ." He stood there, absorbing the nostalgia, searching. "Hello? Anyone here? We are!"</p><p>Penelope wandered around hitting anything until she hit a button and the lights beamed to life quite slowly enough for their eyes to adjust. More nostalgia crashed upon Tick as though it were a tsunami that crashed upon him and nearly knocked him down with memories of what had been the good moments among the fun and the desperation of survival wandering around from area to area for food and shelter and water. Maureen stared in awe at the interior of the bright room with buttons glowing around them and noises being made by the computers.</p><p>It sounded so comfy, so innocent, so welcoming that it could be best compared to being greeted home by something that wasn't alive as they knew it. Tick ran up front searching Jonah only to find the bridge was very empty. Maureen went into one of the rooms aboard the Ark to discover there wasn't any living quarters to be seen, no beds, just a couch, only chairs, and scientific equipment. It was very odd given that most form of transports that went on long journeys would have this sort of thing and it was entirely logical to have one. </p><p>"Tick, no one is here."</p><p>Tick snapped out of his trip down memory lane turning toward Maureen.</p><p>"No one?"</p><p>"None."</p><p>"Not even the monkey?"</p><p>"Not even the monkey."</p><p>"That is strange. Someone would normally be here, at least one person would, it's like---" he halted. "Check the back!"</p><p>Tick went to the back of the Ark II to discover, just as the young girls did, that there wasn't the Ark Roamer.</p><p>"Golly," Penelope said. "Is there <em>something</em> supposed to be there?"</p><p>Tick was frozen, so many things were changing; the Ark II left abandoned, Fagon dying on a couch, he was getting older and likely to become the new leader of the family.</p><p>"Yes." Tick said. "There is."</p><p>"What is it?" Maureen asked.</p><p>"A roamer." Tick said. "We got to find them--hell, if they don't have Augustia still working for people not just the crew, then we're screwed!"</p><p>"Who's Augustia?" Maureen followed him, curious.</p><p>"Uh, the navigation system." Tick said. "Master Fagon used it to get the rain maker. . ." He went toward the machine and pressed a button. "Augusta;  Zero Zebra Seven."</p><p>"Please give desired directions and destination." A familiar female voice requested.</p><p>It felt like it had been a hundred years since hearing that voice and that he had been a child during that time. He felt taller, bigger, and more grown; the voice was a piece of his childhood that was full of searching for home. The voice felt to be piece of something so ahead of his time even now as it had been long ago as it still was and the voice, as it had before, felt like it were a Godly being at the same time.</p><p>"Follow the last known direction that a human went before the current three ones." Tick requested.</p><p>The vehicle started to move with a whoop from Tick and the girls were thrown aside by the unexpected movement of the Ark II.</p><p>"Hold on!" Tick cried. "Sit down in the chairs, I will get the horses and follow!"</p><p>Tick made a run out of the vehicle leaving the girls behind.</p><p>"Tick!" Penelope called and the door to the Ark II closed. </p><p>Maureen crashed into a chair as the vehicle was driving itself on following data logs from offline activity. Penelope was crashed in into a cushion, terrified, scared looking on as the unusual vehicle was moving without a driver as she trembled like a leaf. Maureen wondered to herself, <em>where are the occupants of the Ark II?</em></p>
<hr/><p>"I can't believe we're stuck in a net." Samuel complained.</p><p>"Made of rope." Ruth added. </p><p>"Insult to injury." Samuel agreed.</p><p>"Someone is going to come down and get us free," Jonah said, optimistically.</p><p>"Or something," Ruth said as she looked off toward a owl that was in the trees. "Which ever comes first."</p><p>"If Adam can get free without us and do exactly as how we had told him to against the poachers, we may not stay in here for another few hours."</p><p>"Can we take another few hours?" Ruth asked, concerned.</p><p>"I think we can." Jonah said.</p><p>Samuel looked down toward the ground spotting a few of the armed poachers surrounding where they were netted.</p><p>"If we had some wolves then we can get out of this mess, just to frighten them, just to give them a piece of our mind!"</p><p>"Samuel, that is the reason why the wolves are being hunted to extinction in the first place." Jonah proceeded to explain, exasperated.  "Trying to rid of them for centuries and now they are more closer than ever to wipe them off the face of this continent than they were when civilization ended."</p><p>It was one of the most appalling issues of ridding a natural predator that kept prey populations in check and it went to great levels of staying away from civilization just as much as the civilization had done to avoid them. They had befriended a pack of wolves over the last year and had gained their trust long enough to draw them away from where the hunters had known and hidden them close to where the Ark II was as a means to make them believe the new territory for one of many wolf packs wasn't there.</p>
<hr/><p>Tick observed that it were getting brighter. Fagon was falling even closer to welcoming arms of Death and further away from the children, Rocky was by that time preparing to begin breakfast and Sneaker was likely keeping a watch out from afar keeping a eye out for the return of the trio with help. The second horse galloped after him as he were following the Ark II to the location  that the Ark Roamer was. </p><p>The Ark II roamer came to a abrupt halt then the horses paused in their tracks and everything was quite still for that matter. Too still for his liking, sensing that he wasn't alone, his eyes searched through the collection of trees and branches and leaves to make any form standing of camouflage. Tick leaped off the horse then made his way toward the Ark II and shortly there after returned a minute afterwards with Maureen and Penelope. They crept forward with Penelope pointing ahead of them toward a distant figure and Tick had to squint just to see it.</p><p>"I see it!" Tick announced.</p><p>"What do we do?"</p><p>"Penelope Pitstop, how about you climb the tree branches and cut them down--but do it after the people holding them up there are down,"</p><p>"Master Fagon didn't give me the name Penelope Pitstop," Penelope pointed out.</p><p>Tick turned toward the young girl then smiled and shook his head with a laugh.</p><p>"It's something of a 'old cartoon' that Fagon talked about about a blonde young woman being kidnapped and attempted to be killed every episode but rescued by seven hobbits. She was a very smart woman getting herself out of peril after falling into it."</p><p>"I like her." Penelope said.</p><p>"So do I." Mareen said.</p><p>"Maybe more than Penny Robinson." Penelope said.</p><p>"It's okay to like both, Penelope." Tick reassured then was the first to walk on. "We gotta go!"</p><p>The teenager and the young girls moved forward quickly with a plan assembled on the spot. Penelope climbed a tree branch then leaped from tree to tree as Maureen and Tick moved on the ground getting closer to the dangling group. A pack of wolves were lingering across from the group silently stalking in the background appearing brown at best with their heads lowered.</p><p>Penelope climbed through the tree branches with care and delicacy that only a experienced tree climber could have. She went further and further toward the direction of the net until she were very close to the net and noticed by Samuel, she placed a finger on her lips, right as he whispered, "Jonah, look!" drawing the duo's attention. She looked down below as she slowly took out her saber observing chaos.</p><p>Tick tackled one of the hunters down and Maureen popped out of the tree line knocking down the oncoming second hunter who was headed toward the teenager then the third one charged at them. With the swing of her saber, she chopped the top of the net and the duo were sent falling with a collective loud cry.</p><p>Penelope made a dash toward the horses with a balancing act on the branches and used a branch to swing herself toward a horse then landed on the back as the Ark II crew were making a run for it. Maureen and Tick left the hunters reeling on the ground reeling on to various parts of their body as the children fled. Maureen fled into the Ark II along with the crew and the door closed behind them then Jonah went up front vanishing behind the door. The Ark II drove off away from the scenery with the wolves turning away and running off after viewing what they had arrived to see.</p>
<hr/><p>The Ark II came to a halt with Tick seated in the way once they were a safe distance away from the hunters. Tick and the horses stood in front of the tip of the Ark II, both of them facing Jonah, as though there was some unresolved business that had to be resolved. Jonah was the first to exit the Ark II followed by the others.</p><p>"Thanks for coming to our rescue."</p><p>Jonah held his hand out to which Tick shook.</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>"I didn't expect you and those girls to be out so early," Jonah was concerned but weary with past experience. "Wow, Tick, you've grown."</p><p>"You've shorter than I remember." Tick noted.</p><p>"Growth spurts do that." Jonah shook his hands with a laugh. "What problem are you in?"</p><p>"It's Fagon," Maureen said.</p><p>"Is he in trouble, again?" Samuel asked.</p><p>Jonah put his hands on his hips looking toward the children and Ruth had her arms folded.</p><p>"No," Penelope said, sorrowfully.</p><p>"Worse," Tick said. "He has that appendicitis. Just told me yesterday--he's had it since almost 3 days ago."</p><p>"Does he went to go?" Ruth asked.</p><p>"Yes." Tick replied with a nod.</p><p>"Then we can't help him." Jonah replied to the young man. "He has to want it."</p><p>"What if I told you that he is from the 20th century?" Tick asked.</p><p>"Then I would say you are pulling my leg." Jonah commented.</p><p>"I would reply how would he know of the Jupiter 2 and her maiden crew featuring Professor John Robinson, Major Don West, Doctor Maureen Robinson, Penelope Robinson, William Robinson, Judith Robinson, and their environmental B-9 Robot and how it went lost eight hours after launch if I were pulling your leg."</p><p>Tick paused as Jonah's eyes slowly grew big then exchanged a glance with the other members of the crew and back toward the teenager. Everything that had been told was correct, there was really a Jupiter 2, there was really a family, there was really a pilot, all of it was true, every single last bit from a dying man recalling the desperate but warm years in space searching for Earth up until he found a way.</p><p>"Who was he back then?" Jonah asked.</p><p>"Fagon can't tell you if he is dead." Tick declined to reveal Fagon's prior identity. "He is right where you left him."</p><p>The girls joined Tick then Maureen lifted Penny aboard the second horse and Maureen was helped up.</p><p>"When did it start?" Ruth asked as she stepped forward.</p><p>"According to him, in the afternoon." Tick said.</p><p>"We will be on our way." Jonah said then turned toward Ruth then the children rode off. "I will wait back for Adam and bring him to the village once he gets here."</p><p>"Right." Ruth said.</p><p>Ruth went into the Ark II leaving Samuel behind. </p><p>"So, how does a man from the 20th century survive all the way to the 25th century?"</p><p>"They were lost in space, Samuel." Jonah put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Anything is possible in the dangerous sea up there."</p><p>Samuel looked up toward the sky then looked toward Jonah, grimacing, then sighed.</p><p>"I still can't imagine one family being sent alone for Alpha Centauri, not having other Jupiters, what were they thinking?"</p><p>"A test to see if the ride was possible." Jonah replied as he withdrew his hand. "How they found their way to the promised planet . . It's lost to history."</p><p>"It's incredible," Samuel agreed. "Maybe, after this, I can build a different Robot---one that doesn't look as scary as the other."</p><p>"Eh, no." Jonah said. "The only thing that we need to make in this difficult time is art not destruction."</p><p>"Neither did they, and they brought a environmental robot." Samuel reminded.</p><p>"Art, Samuel." Jonah reminded with a glare and a shake of his head.</p><p>"Fine, it won't be a robot."</p><p>Jonah lifted a brow in response."</p><p>"I'll make a self-determining, Type-A <em>manu</em>-<em>droid</em>. A small and really artistic manu-droid."</p><p>"That will pass." Jonah said earning a grin from the younger man.</p><p>"I won't make it for us, it'll be for headquarters purpose only."  Samuel held his hand up, excited, but still otherwise speaking up for the machine. "We won't have another problem like that one time."</p><p>"I will hold you to your word," Jonah pointed back at Samuel then motioned toward the Ark II. "Go."</p><p>And Samuel did as Jonah shook his head.</p>
<hr/><p>The Ark II arrived behind the two horses then Ruth was the first to exit the vehicle then go toward the building lagging behind Tick who opened the now wooden functioning door for her and hollered in. Most of the children were out as groans came from inside of the building much to Ruth's horror. The once small hut had recently added two rooms that were visibly built later after the fact made of different material with a chimney for the smoke to come out. </p><p>"My dear Penelope?" Fagon asked. "Is that you?"</p><p>Ruth came to the older man's side and set her equipment down.</p><p>"Rest," Ruth encouraged him. "The pain will be over in a few minutes."</p><p>"My deepest regret is.  .  ."</p><p>"Ssssh, save your energy."</p><p>She opened the black bag up as the older man winced.</p><p>"Not taking up that offer to be part of that last family adventure before the Jupiter 2 was decommissioned." Fagon confessed so Ruth looked over toward him, observing that he were sweating, his voice so genuinely heartbroken. "Old Doctor Smith was too cowardly to leave."</p><p>Fagon clenched her hand and squeezed it, tightly.</p><p>"My dear madame, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for not having one last adventure with your family?"</p><p>"I can, Doctor Smith," Ruth said, gently. "I can. It's okay, you went into space against your will--the horrors---we didn't blame you a bit."</p><p>Fagon smiled, sweetly, but so weakly and unwell as he relaxed.</p><p>"I am scared." then his voice cracked with a laugh. "Of dying." he looked toward her, concerned.  "Is it painful?"</p><p>"Don't be," Ruth said. "You aren't alone. Never have been." Ruth smiled, gently, kindly. "Not painful one bit."</p><p>Fagon lost consciousness then his grip on her hand went loose. Ruth withdrew her hand then slid his cotton shirt back to reveal his well cared for figure and took out equipment from the bag and set it aside inside white tupperware. Ruth put on her surgical gear then took out a strange pen device and a tiny but long container that was then unscrewed, she took out another strange device that resembled a claw from a arcade, aimed the small white device at the lower right abdomen.</p><p>The tip of the laser was pressed then the incision was made. With great care, she took out the appendix then dropped it into the container, screwed it on, then took out another pen and aimed it at the wound and proceeded to treat it.  Afterwards, she removed her surgical gear and set it inside the white tupperware. The wound was tended to with stitches with another piece of equipment that generated green stitches instead of black which stood out against the abdomen in a very pop out way.</p><p> Within moments, the medical gear was gone in a red flash and was no more. She kept the appendix then looked toward the resting older man and put his clothing back where it had been before. She took out a hypospray and applied to the side of his neck that took care of the post-operation then put the tupperware back into the bag as well. Ruth was satisfied after taking his pulse, took his temperature, observed his skin that lacked any sweat that he was in better condition than before.</p><p>Ruth withdrew out of the room with the black bag and closed the door behind her.</p><p>"He will be fine long as he doesn't have solid food." Ruth announced.</p><p>The children cheered and shared hugs.</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor Ruth." Tick said, thankful. </p><p>Rocky was the first to hug Ruth then Tadpole, Ahmir, and the rest of the crowd so Ruth laughed. </p>
<hr/><p>Fagon slept into the night with Adam, the Ark Roamer, and Jonah returning safe and sound to the village that were listening to the retelling of what had happened with embellishments by here and there shared by Tick and Maureen while Penelope sat it out seated alongside the chimpanzee that was eating banana bread in one hand and she were eating from a plate that had fudge during the big celebration with news by Jonah that made the villagers dance, sing, and get drunk. What for was beyond her to be happy about wolves. </p><p>Asides to that, it had been a wonderful night. Tick observed that the trio slept outside of their vehicle, just as he had suspected, within their own tents that had been packed in the cargo compartments. They slept soundly while Adam slept inside on the couch with little persuasion why not to sleep in there while they didn't. The village slept soundly with members scattered all over the place and ruined tables decorating the landscape that could be easily repaired.</p><p>Fagon awoke that morning on the couch, surprisingly alive and well, only to find around the room were the crew of the Ark II including the chimpanzee. <i>Oh, my dear Tick. </i> Fagon sighed, knowing on the spot who had searched for them as his reaction drew the concern of the young woman.</p><p>"Anymore pain?" Ruth asked.</p><p>"No, no, no." The older man shook his hand. "Not at this moment."</p><p>"Good, then you can return to headquarters once you're well and be interviewed." Jonah said.</p><p>"Yes, that." Fagon grimaced. "That is a very pressing issue. . ."</p><p>"Ruth, Samuel, leave."</p><p>The duo left the two in the room.</p><p>"How immortal are you, Doctor Smith?"</p><p>Fagon raised his head up with wide eyes.</p><p>"That's. . . that's. . . that's  name I haven't heard in a very long time."</p><p>"It won't be the last at headquarters." Jonah replied as the hair all over Fagon's skin raised up and anxiety ran through his mind. Jonah held his hand up then laughed and shook his hand. "They want to speak with you about the Jupiter 2 when able to." then the young man shook his hands. "Nothing about your past can be part of the interview."</p><p>The tension in the air was gone so the older man cleared his throat and his shoulder's lowered.</p><p>"Not very immortal." Fagon insisted then rubbed his chin as he looked back, fondly at the adventures that had been shared with the Robinsons. "Just slowly aging."</p><p>"After civilization returns, the justice system, the military, the government; you can't say anything that you will tell headquarters." Fagon looked toward Jonah in alarm. "We need you to lie about your age."</p><p>"I am 27,"</p><p>"Not that way, Fagon."</p><p>"In what way?"</p><p>"That you're three hundred years old."</p><p>Fagon swallowed nothing as he looked up toward the younger man, confused, yet somewhat at a loss of what this meant.</p><p>"Three hundred years old?" Fagon repeated. "But why?"</p><p>"Because you wouldn't be suspected of having a nefarious hand in the Jupiter 2 being lost." Jonah said, squinting back at him, wearily then lifted his brow. "You had something to do with it, didn't you?"</p><p>The older man pouted as he looked aside, little to no sign of regret, reluctant to make the admission in the silent room.</p><p>". . . A little."</p><p>Fagon had his index finger and his thumb almost pressed together.</p><p>"We can use immortal people like you around to make sure we get community's easily put together and be educative and help things come back together, again, if civilization falls apart all over---not starving a body of high valued knowledge to death in a jail cell."</p><p>Fagon rubbed the back of his neck, considering it, then nodded.</p><p>"Humanity can't afford to lose me," Fagon grimaced then scowled as he looked up toward the younger man. "Is that why you came?"</p><p>"It's been hundreds of years since the Jupiter 2 left, all the paperwork was either destroyed in the third world war or destroyed for fire. We don't know if they colonized Alpha Centauri or not."</p><p>It was more or less a yes.</p><p>"They did! They did!" The older man exclaimed. "Millions followed them."</p><p>He looked toward the window visualizing the millions of Jupiters filling the morning sky leaving for the Alpha Centauri system, a beautiful sight, something that he hadn't forgotten after all these years. He hadn't forgotten the sight of the first million launching at night, filling up the night sky, appearing to be moving stars themselves that shrunk until only telescopes could track them instead of the human eye. </p><p>"You're one lucky man." Jonah said with a grin.</p><p>Fagon shook his head, believing otherwise.</p><p>"I'll fill in the rest at your headquarters. Please, can you call in Ruth? I have some matter to discuss about the girls."</p><p>"Whatever you have to say, you can say it with us men here, we don't mind."</p><p>"Suit yourself."</p><p>Jonah opened the door then called for Samuel and Ruth who arrived inside the room with the door closing behind them. </p><p>"I ask you here to discuss Maureen and Penelope." Fagon announced. </p><p>"They are very ferocious." Jonah noted with a laugh.</p><p>"They're the reason we got out of our last problem," Samuel said, his arms folded, gleeful. "All in one piece."</p><p>"You should have seen one of them beating up a hunter," Ruth noted with a laugh. "They had the upper hand and sent them running."</p><p>A smile curled from the edges of the older man's lips in amusement toward the tale and the group stopped laughing once observing that he weren't bearing the look of pride but more of entertainment.</p><p>"But, you didn't teach them to fight." Jonah said.</p><p>"We're tricksters, not fighters." Fagon lifted his head up with pride. "Thieves--then. Farmers of the land are who we are."</p><p>"Now at least." Jonah nodded back in understanding.</p><p>"You want us to take the girls and find them a family." Ruth said. </p><p>"Not just for being fighters," Fagon insisted. "When they are of a certain age, they have this cycle start.  . ."</p><p>"And you feel that you're ill equipped." Jonah understood the older man's train of thought with a nod.</p><p>"Very much so." Fagon said, regretfully.</p><p>"We got cups, reusable ones, just give them to the girls and you never need to think about it. Ever." Fagon bolted up  half-way from the bed with big eyes fixated on the younger woman. "And you'll need some water reserved that is only meant to clean them."</p><p>"Madame, how <em>many</em> cups can the Ark II spare?" Fagon asked, curiously.</p><p>"As many as you like." Ruth said.</p><p>The group in the small room laughed and all was well -- asides to certain future headaches about being asked question after question about the Jupiter 2 and the Robinsons -- for the time ahead. Fagon looked toward the door then back, opting to take along Ahmir, Tick, and Maureen for the trip to headquarters leaving Rocky and Sneaker to lead the others until his return. Suddenly, Fagon observed the group leaving.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Fagon leaned up from the long comfortable couch sliding himself toward the edge.</p><p>Ruth turned toward Fagon with a smile.</p><p>"It's family visiting time." Ruth said, holding the door open.</p><p>The children charged into the hut.</p><p>"Master Fagon!" The children cried. </p><p>Fagon was crashed against the couch with a startled yelp in a group hug.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"Be careful, he is still healing!" Ruth said. </p><p>"Ooopsie."</p><p>The children withdrew, apologetically, with only Tadpole and Donald hanging around his neck in a hug.</p><p>"I had to, I had to." Tick said.</p><p>"It's fine, my dear Tick." Fagon assured as he winced, unhooking the duo from around his neck then set them on his legs then shifted toward the teenager. "I should have known you would try to save me, anyway." </p><p>Fagon grew apologetic toward Tick.</p><p>"I didn't." Fagon said. "I should have spared you all seeing me that way by leaving much earlier."</p><p>"We would have found you and hauled your butt back." Rocky said.  "Either way, last night would have happened."</p><p>Ruth closed the door behind her as the group laughed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, don't worry, I still love my fanfic 'let it breathe, let it breathe, let it breathe' where it's 300 years later instead of thousands of years later. I still adore it for the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>